leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Jhin/Trivia
Trivia ;Development * will be the first champion released in 2016. * He was designed by August Browning. ** His first designer was Jordan Anton, but his initial concepts for were later used for the creation of . * Jhin was created as a need from Riot to have a Marksman champion released at the beginning of 2016. * Jhin was in development for seven months, which was an unusually fast development time compared to the standard champion development time of a year. *In the source code on , , and pages, references were made to "Jhin" and "Deadeye". Jhin is believed to be the champion's name. **The name has been used by a Rioter"Jhin" confirmed?, albeit spelt wrongAcknowledges he spelt it wrong. *His developmental title was "The Artisan Killer". * His Passive, , use to do tons more damage during the development period. One of the examples was where his forth passive shot was able to one-shot a with full health, which was one of the reasons why it was reworked. * His Q, , used to have been able to be casted again after hitting an enemy champion from the enemy champions location. This idea was deemed too complicated for use. * His W, , used to reveal marked champions for a few seconds, even within the fog of war. ** One of this abilities iteration resembled , but had a much larger range (2500 range). ;Lore * 's mechanical shoulder is a hextech-mass accelerator which he combines with his to form a for his ultimate.Jhin's ShoulderJhin's Shoulder 2 * He is obsessed with the number 4, which has significant meaning to him. ** "IIII", an uncommon alternative writing for the Roman numeral "IV" is seen etched on his gun, possibly tally marks. ** He does four kills in each nation, each time he has a contract there. ** His promotional teasers had four champions being made "perfect". ** During his taunting animation, his gun shoots four projectiles. ** Almost all of his abilities have something regarding the number four. *** His Passive, , activates after four basic attacks. *** His Q, , can bounce at four enemy targets. *** With his W, , a target is marked for four seconds after the ability hits them. *** With his R, , can fire up to four shots from his cannon. * The teaser, "Mind of the Virtuoso" shows from point of view several of his assasinations, showcasing the artistry of his kills as how he would see them. * Some of his many psychotic fantasies are: the desire for beautiful and perfect deaths, being a gun slinger, shooting someone whit his guns, being a sniper, and being an eclectic psychopath who constantly tries to count to four. * He has blue eyes (though his splash art and trailer depict him having redish brown eyes), as indicated by his laughing animation where he takes of his mask for a short moment. ** It is not clear whether or not his lost his right eye. ;General * is the first champion to have a killing death effect. * His dance animation is most probably derived from the Caucasiandance called "Lezginka". ;Quotes * Jhin's quote, "I live for the applause, you will die for it.", is a direct reference to Lady Gaga's "Applause". * The quote "It is by my will alone I set my mind in motion." ''is a direct reference to the 1984 David Lynch's movie "Dune ". * Jhin's taunt towards , "''You have too many lines.", ''is a reference on how Tahm Kench has the most quotes in the game. * His quote upon purchasing , "''I love to perform, but I hate crowds.", makes a direct nod towards the spell-blocking effects of the item, and the potentiality of blocking crowd control effects. * His movement quote "Happiness... is a warm gun." ''is a reference to The Beatles song of the same name. ;Skins ; * His appearance and personality was most likely inspired by Erik from the book/musical "The Phantom of the Opera". **This is also reinforced by his theatrical theme, as well as his splash art, depicting Jhin in front of a broken mirror. * His mask also bears striking resemblance to mask from the TV series ''" ". * His appearance is also similar to from the movie " ". * Jhin may be inspired by Sander Cohen from " ". Both are artists, both are considered insane by peers or the general public, and both make art out of death. ; * This skin was initial concept idea, but was later reworked into his release skin. * He shares this theme with and . Relations * has some resentment towards and his father for initially trapping him in prison. ** He resents for being the one who killed Shen's father instead of him. * He also has some resentment towards , being another artist from Ionia who is taking the spotlight from his "artistic" work. Media Themes= ;Related Themes |-| Cinematics= Zed Dead Eye Teaser|thumb| Sona Dead Eye Teaser| Garen Dead Eye Teaser| Vi Dead Eye Teaser| |-| Art Spotlight= |-| Champion Spotlight= Category:Jhin Category:Champion Skins and Trivia